When you're gone(based off of Avril Lavinge song)
by ImmaVegeta
Summary: Shadow has died from the ARK accident and Sonic and friends are trying get though their loss. Will Sonic stay strong for his friends or fall apart in the process? Contains Sonadow.
1. Chapter 1

SONIC'S POV

It has been about a week since the incident on the ARK. I've been a mess. My friends tried to come and cheer me up but I pushed them away. I **need **him.

_Flashback_

_Everyone was getting ready from Shadow's funeral. I was at Tail's house because I needed a good friend to help me get though this day_

"Sonic are you almost ready?"Tails said

"Ya I just need to put my coat on and I'll be ready."I said with a sad expression

Me and Tails walked over to the place where they were going to do the funeral. "Are you ready?"Tails asked me but I was to busy thinking how I would live without him.

"Sonic?"

"Huh!?"I said when he waved his hand in front of my face

Before he could say anything the ceremony started. I didn't pay attention to much of what the priest was saying I was only thinking what I was going to say in my speech.

"Now here is so of Shadow's friends to speech about him"the priest said

We all got in line and I made sure I was last. Tails then started his speech.

"I can say that I wasn't close friends with Shadow. We never talked but I knew that he cared for all of us."Then he started tearing up. "Even though he wasn't social and..."there was a long pause. "I just wish he was here with us"as he came running to me crying. He was with me crying until he finally calmed down.

Next Rogue came up and I knew she was going to a very sad speech since she was with him the longest.

Hope you liked sorry that I make short stories but I am going to make this series long so bai!


	2. Chapter 2

Last time Tails said his speech and Rogue is about to start.

Sonic's POV

Rogue started walking slowly to the front trying to keep the tears in her eyes. As she got to the front she looked down for a few seconds then looked up thinking of what to say.

"I am sorry for taking long I just have so much to say and I don't know how to say it."she said

After a minute off thinking she started

"I knew Shadow a good 10 years or so and I want to just say that they were the best years of my life! Even though he didn't show it he cared about me, and everyone here. He never liked being in big groups or talking at all for that matter. Even though he wasn't social and had so anger issues he..." she started have tears come down her face "he loved all of us and that is why he risked his, for us to survive!" she starting crying.

"Rogue you can stop" Knuckles said sincerely.

"No, I need to finish. I can do this." Knuckles nodded

"He had that feeling that you would be safe with him no matter what and no that he isn't here I feel that I am a sheep in middle of a group of wolfs. But then I think, he still protects us even in death so, Thank You Shadow we love you and will always remember your watching us." then when she finished she ran over to Knuckles crying

"The last person to speck is Sonic the hedgehog" the priest said then looking over at me

_Sonic you do this your friends are counting on you. _I thought over as I walked over to the front

I took a breath about to speech then I had a flash back of the horrible day.

_FLASH BACK_

Shadow and I were floating in space about to do the final blow to end the whole thing.

"You ready?" Shadow said turning head to look at me

I to memorized looking at his ruby eyes notice what he said "What" I said confused

"Are you ready?"

"Oh ya thanks for asking" I said grinning

"We are both going to make it though this Shadow" I said right after

Then his face turned from a smirk to a little sad face "Neither of us can promise that Sonic"

"Well then I make that happen if my life depends on it! Which doesn't make sense because I am preventing us dieing on my life!"

Then he and followed we counte "CHAOS CHONTROL!"

There was a bright light appeared from us as Shadow whisper Maria's which mean anything because he doesn't say that unless something is happening.

"Shadow were are?" I said as my eyes started to focus and Saw him starting to fall to Earth

"Shadow grab my hand! Quick" I noticed that he didn't even flinch so I flew after him. I grabbed his hand and he pushed me away saying "Sonic let go I want to die. Nobody needs me away. I want to be with Maria now."

"Shadow...I NEED YOU" I bleerted out

"Shadow had a surprised expression on his face as he said "Well I'm sorry then" and made start to fall in the Earth's atmosphere.

"Shadow NOOOOOO!" I said now crying. I watched he fall until I couldn't see him anymore

I flew back ARK thinking what happened and how I was going tell my friends about what happened Shadow

"Sonic you did it, you did it!" Chris said looking around

"Where is Shadow?" now looking at Chris

I signed saying "He...didn't make it."

Chris looked at me starting to get tears in his eyes "Why...why didn't he make it?"

I looked up and said "He fell to Earth. He wanted to die I tried to saved him but he pushed away from me. I'm...sorry"

The rest of the day was telling each of my friends and seeing them cry. I felt that a big part of my heart fell with that hedgehog.

_END OF FLASH BACK_

I froze not what to say and thinking _why did you leave we all need you._

Hoped you liked this I went a little longer than useally. Thanks for reading!

What will Sonic say? Find out next time


End file.
